1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is generally related to ophthalmic implants and more particularly, to systems and methods for correcting ophthalmic abnormalities of the eye using intracorneal inlays.
2. Background
Intracorneal implants (e.g., inlays) have been developed in an attempt to correct abnormalities of the eye. An intracorneal implant may be implanted or inserted into a desired region of the cornea, such as within the stroma of the cornea. In one technique, a stromal pocket is created by making an incision in the stromal layer of the cornea or by removing a small amount of stromal tissue during the implant procedure. The implant is typically placed in the stromal pocket to reshape the cornea, alter refractive properties of the cornea, or both. Some examples of clinical applications for corneal inlays include, but are not necessarily limited to, the treatment of thin corneas, ectasia, presbyopia, corneal damage, and the like.
Following implantation of some conventional corneal inlays, inflammation, cloudiness, deposits on or in the inlay, and/or deposits in the corneal tissue have been observed. These conventional corneal inlays, which are typically polymer-based, may interfere with nutrient and oxygen flow from the interior of the cornea through to the epithelium. Once implanted, conventional corneal inlays are generally difficult to remove, and in situ modification of corneal inlays may be also difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for correcting ophthalmic abnormalities of the eye that minimize the occurrence of one or more undesired corneal tissue responses (e.g., inflammation, cloudiness, inlay deposits, corneal tissue deposits, and the like). It is also desirable to provide systems and methods for correcting a refractive profile of the eye using an intracorneal inlay that allows proper nutrient/oxygen flow therethrough. It is also desirable to provide systems and methods for treating corneal thinning or damage (e.g., resulting from previous laser vision corrections or other ophthalmic surgical treatment), ectasia, presbyopia, and/or the like. It is also desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling the placement or positioning of an intracorneal inlay. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.